The Knight of Fear
The Knight of Fear is an upcoming 2023 American superhero film. Based on the DC Comics character Batman, the film is the second installment in a planned trilogy which will reportedly be connected to the upcoming Justice League project.The film stars Matt Bomer, Larry Lamb, Danny John Jules, Kiefer Sutherland, Nicholas Cage, Viggo Mortensen and other movie stars, including Leonardo DiCaprio. The film is a continutation of The Knight of Gotham, taking place 2 years later. It draws elements from Batman #386. It was planned before the first movie was released. Nolan wanted to grasp the fear even more then before, and asked M.Night Shyamalan. M.Night Shyamalan was unsure if he wanted to join, but by convincing him, he joined the team in in 2020. The Knight of Fear garnered very positive reviews and was financially successful, grossing $85 million on its opening weekend, but failing to grasp the success that The Knight of Gotham and the second film in the Dark Knight Trilogy had. The film opened on June 10, 2023, in the United States and Canada in 4,423 theaters. Film review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gave The Knight of Fear a 89% approval rating, with critics praising the backstory, the Villians, the wonderful usage of Robin, which critic praise and the introduction of Barbara Gordon. One critic had to say this, " The introduction of Robin in The Knight of Gotham was good enough, but this takes him to a whole new universe. It's much better then the Batman Forever/Batman and Robin character played by Chris O'Donnell. Bringing in a wonderful background, similar to Robin John Blake in The Dark Knight Rises, and a good personality, this movie will be much worse if it didn't have Robin. " The Themes on this movie was Fear, Hatred, Family, and Love. There was some criticism, saying that Black Mask's backstory is not at all like his origin story in the comics, and that Nicholas Cage did horrible acting, but overall, many fans liked it. It won Academy Awards for Best Art Direction, Best Film Editing, and Best Director. The film is rated PG-13 for intense sequences of action violence, language and some romance. Plot Batman is fighting Falcone and the Mob. James Gordon and the Police, along with District Attnory Harvey Dent are bringing them down. Black Mask, who was once Bruce's friend, decides to take over the Mob. To do so, he gains the help of Doctor Johnathan Crane, A.K.A Scarecrow. But Scarecrow has other plans. He wants to destroy Gotham City using his Fear Gas, and once its at its weakest, take control. Its up to Batman, along with his new sidekick Robin to save Gotham, and Batman's new love interest Vicki Vale from Scarecrow and Black Mask. Summary Prolouge 2 Years before the murder of Bruce's Parents.... Bruce is playing on a playground as his parnets watch. He goes down the slide, and meets a boy named Roman Sionis. The two of them start playing together. 20 Years later.... The Batmobile is driving towards the City's Port. At the port, Falcone arrives and gets a shipment of Fear Gas. At that moment, Batman arrives and wipes out his gang. Falcone escapes however, and the Police get the shipment. On the rooftop of the Police HQ, Gordon talks to Batman about Falcone's shipments. Batman says he'll look into the gas, and tells him that there might a Robin coming to Gotham. ( Then the Main Title appears ) Old Friend The Next Day... ''' Alfred brings a tray to the study, where he taps on the piano. Suddenly, the grand father clock moves, and he walks down the stairs. In the batcave, Bruce is training with Dick, who is now Batman's sidekick, Robin. He is teaching him to be sleathly, and use the shadows to his advantage. Robin is getting better when Alfred speaks up about Breakfast. As Dick is eating, Batman studies the Fear Gas before the last night. Alfred reminds them that they have a party to attend at the opening of the new library. Dick and Bruce get their suits on and go to the party. There, Dick meets James Gordon's daughter, Barbara. At the party, Bruce meets journalist Vicki Vale, who he falls in love with. Then, he meets his old friend Roman, who is now CEO of Janus Cosmetics. '''Flashback to 20 years eariler... Bruce and Roman are working on an animal report in school. Then, they are playing together in the playground. Black Mask and the Robin Back to current time... Later in the night, Falcone is in a restuarant. Then, Roman, known in his criminal form as Black Mask arrives with his mobsters. Falcone tells him to take care of the Batman, but Black Mask has other plans. He then shoots Falcone and taunts the other mobsters, saying Falcone is dead, and now he is the king of the Mob.There, he quotes how he needs to get rid of the Bat, and take control of Gotham. At that moment, Scarecrow arrives. He offers his services to help Black Mask. The Two of them team up, with Scarecrow grinning. Harvey and Gordon are on the rooftop of the Police HQ. Harvey dicusses with Gordon on the battle of Falcone and the Mob. Batman arrives and says he just found Falcone dead. Harvey decides to annouce Falcone's death, which he is sure will inspire Gotham City. However, Batman says Falcone was murdered, which means one man controls the mob. Batman returns to the Batcave, to find Lucius Fox and Robin there. Lucius has made Robin his suit, and also has an upgraded suit for Batman. Robin finds out a criminal named Black Mask is the person who took over the Mob. There's a report that some Arkharm Criminals were being transfered to Blackgate, no longer insane, but was attacked near Janus Cosemetics. The two of them go to an operation at Janus Cosemetics. There, Black Mask is storing Fear Gas, and Batman and Robin come and fight them. There, Batman relazies that Black Mask is Roman when he reckonizes his voice. Flashback to 19 Years ago... Bruce and Roman are playing at a Summer Camp outside of Gotham. A kid calls Roman a name, and suddenly Roman takes a brick and starts hitting the kid with the kid. Bruce stops Roman and tells him they aren't friends anymore. Back in the present time.... ''' Scarecrow arrives on the top of Janus Cosemtics and fights againest Robin. Black Mask accidently suits Robin in the kidney, and Scarecrow puts a special kind of fear gas, a liquid fear gas in Robin. Batman flees to Wayne Manor with Robin, who is having nightmares about his parents death, and Batman's Death. Batman relazies its the gas he found before and mades an antidode, saving Robin. Robin wakes up the next morning, and both agree Scarecrow is dangerous. Memories and Control In Arkharm, Johnathan Crane, also known as Scarecrow in the criminal world is working with the crazies, including a mobster boss who went insane known as Sal Malori, thanks to him. Johnathan Crane talks with the warden, Hugo Strange. Making Hugo go mad, Johnanthan Crane is publicly annouched as the new warden of Arkharm Asylum. In Janus Cosemtics, Roman is watching people he threathened making Black Masks ( not a bunch of characters, but the villian's mask ). He remembers the later part of his life. '''A few years ago.... Roman is sitting in the board of directors, but then he tells them about how the company is his. Roman's father says he knew what Roman was attempting and stopped it. Later in the night, he takes a log and puts it on the carpet, setting the house on fire. He walks out of his house, as his parents scream till they are dead. He takes control of Janus Cosemtics. Then, it shows the scene from TKOG where his face got burned. He carves a mask from wood, and then he wears it, and becomes... THE BLACK MASK. He then procceds to kill all the mobsters, one by one. Scarecrow Back in the present.... Dick is shooting hoops at Gotham City Middle School with some friends when Barbara appears. Barbara and Dick talk about Batman and his new protege, Robin. The two of them " clearly " take a liking for each other, but then James Gordon picks her up. Bruce arrives and notices Dick likes her, but says not nothing. They head to Wayne Manor where they make antidoes to the liquid fear gas and the gas one. Scarecrow arrives at Gotham General, where he unleashes a bunch of Fear Gas. Vicki Vale is there doing a report when she is effected by it. Batman goes to the Hospital, telling Dick Scarecrow is too dangerous. However, in an act of Rebillion, he leaves the Batcave. Batman fights againest Scarecrow, who is revealed to be Johnathan Crane. Scarecrow threathens to kill Vicki Vale but Batman saves her. Scarecrow flees in a truck containing 2 tons of Fear Gas. Batman chases him on the highway, but Robin returns on the Robincycle. They knock some of the containers down, releasing more gas. The Gas effects the two of them... and as such... both are in a crash. Before he leaves, Scarecrow warns Gotham about Fear Gas Bombs across the city. Putting Gotham out of its Misery Later..... Later that night, Bruce has only minor injuried... but Robin is in the hospital right now. The Doctors have agreed to not reveal who Robin is. Bruce is upset, and is depressed. Alfred calls over Vicki Vale and the billionare and the reporter spend a romantic evening together. The Next Morning, Black Mask's forces block off all the bridges and roads. The Gotham City Police Department prepare for once big clash. Bruce is stuck as Bruce Wayne while at Wayne Entersipes with Lucius Fox. Black Mask meets up with Scarecrow. Black Mask says thsat going to force the city to pay him millions and then with Scarecrow threathening to use the Fear Gas bombs, he would take over as ruler was a great plan. However, Crane had other ideas. He revealed his to true intentions: To Destroy Gotham, or as he put it, " Putting Gotham out of its misery ". He put ALL 5 needles of the liquid fear gas into Black Mask, making Black Mask have a nightmare about all the money in the world being destroyed, and Gotham in ruins before he went into a coma. Scarecrow decided to put Black Mask out of his misery and procceded to shot him in the chest, killing him. Scarecrow unleashes the bombs in City Hall, Wayne Manor, the big 3 bridges, near the courthouse, and other places. Wayne and Fox go to the bottom of Wayne Entersipes, where Batman gains the upgraded suit. He takes the Batplane and searches for Scarecrow. A Nurse goes to check in on Robin, only to find he's missing, and so is his suit. The Knight of Fear Meanwhile..... In the Courthouse, Harvey and Vicki Vale, along with others barrack themselves in there. However, Scarecrow is revealed to be in there. He and Harvey duel in the Court of Justice, where Harvey gains a scar on his face, and 2 needles of liquid fear gas and fear gas go into him. Harvey sees his worst fears and Scarecrow laughs as he presses a button and activates a real bomb, blowing off part of the court's roof. Scarecrow walks into Gotham, annouching this is the end. Meanwhile, one of the doctors at Arkharm, secretly working for Scarecrow lets the inmates out and the drawbridge down. The Patients escape and run about Gotham, killing people and causing mayhem. At City Hall, one of the Government Officals there sees everyone as a Zombie, and kills himself to spare the process of becoming one. Another offical sees thugs everywhere with huge knifes, and also kills himself. The City is in crisis, as Barbara and others lock themselves in the Cafertia of Gotham Middle School. Arkharm thugs break in, and prepare to slaughter them, but Robin arrives and knocks them out, saving Barbara and the school mates. By using a techiqunce she saw Dick use eariler when he played Basketball, she learns the idenity of Robin. At the same time... Batman finds Scarecrow and fights againest him. Dealing with Arkharm inmates at the same time, along with Mob members, Scarecrow is gaining the upper hand. Suddenly, Robin on the Robincycle arrives and jumps off... kicking Scarecrow to the ground. Batman fights againest Scarecrow while Robin fights againest all the other guys. The Battle takes them to Arkharm, where Batman fights againest the darkness that Scarecrow has made. He finds the mutalited body of Hugo Strange, who has a knife in his head. Scarecrow, in a last ditch effort to destroy the Bat, gives him all 5 needles. Batman sees Robin killed, Alfred killed, Vicki killed, Gordon killed, and then sees the day his life changed.... his parents murdered. Suddenly, a light appears, offering Batman to see his parents tright then, but Batman decides he's not ready to die... not yet anyway. He overpowers the Fear Gas, shocking Scarecrow. Now that Batman is basiclly immnue to Fear Gas of any kind, Batman beats up Scarecrow. Taking off the mask, he gives Johnathan Crane a dose of his own medicine. However, he only sees Batman, and relazies that he is afraid of Batman. From then... Johnathan Crane becomes scared of Batman, and is put in a Cell. Thus, Scarecrow is defeated. Batman returns to Gotham, and finds that Lucius has created a device which can spread the antitode to the gas across all of Gotham. They do this, and soon... Gotham recovers. Aftermath 3 DAYS LATER.... Scarecrow is now locked away in Arkharm, the mob defeated once and for all, Black Mask dead, Robin back to normal, and now Barbara nows Robin's idenity. She reveals she knows who Robin is to Dick at School, and also deduces that Batman is Bruce Wayne. Dick tells her not to tell anyone, and she agrees to that. The Recess Bell ends, as they head back into School... holding hands. In the ruins of Roman's house, Bruce stands in front of Roman's tomb. Remembering him as a person... who even though he went bad... was once his friend. In a post-credits scene, Harvey Dent, who know as a Scar on his face gives a speech to Gotham, saying that hopelly, the worse is over. Meanwhile, in Arkharm, Johnathan Crane is in a cell, muttering about how he failed. A mysterious man appears in his cell, to the surpise of Crane. He tells Crane that he did his best to destroy Gotham, but failed. Now, its time for the League of Shadows to finish the Job. The Man steps into the light, only to be revealed as Ras al Ghul. Characters Matt Bomer as Bruce Wayne/Batman Larry Lamb as Alfred TBA as Dick Grayson Nicholas Cage as Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow Viggo Mortensen as Roman Sionis/Black Mask Chase Crawford as Harvey Dent Danny John Jules as Lucius Fox Bryan Cranston as James Gordon Pierce Brosnan as Thomas Wayne Helen Hunt as Maratha Wayne TBA as Barbara Gordon Leonardo DiCarpio as Falcone Ellen Pompeo as Vicki Vale Stanley Tucci as Hugo Strange Ralph Fiennes as Ras al Ghul Productions 'Development' Warner Bros. annouched the sequel after the first movie came out. They began planning shortly after filming ended for The Knight of Gotham. In 2019, Han Zimmer confrimed that he could return to the music, and create a Scarecrow theme, a Roman Sionis Theme, a Black Mask Theme, more Wayne Music, a Robin theme, and much more. In order to focus on the fear, Johnathan Nolan suggested to his brother that they bring a director in to help write the movie. This director was M.Night Shyamalan. Chris Nolan tried to get the director to help, but M.Night wasn't sure if he should, never writing a movie based on a comic character before. In March 2020, he joined the team and thus the movie began Production. In 2021, they finished the screenplay. The Film's Storyline was based from Batman Begins, and the origin story of Black Mask. On June 19th, Casting for the movie started. Before Labor Day, the cast was choosen. 'Filming' During location scouting in December 2020, Nolan began searching for locations. The film had an estimated budget of $200–340 million, coming down to about $260 million after tax credits. Joss and Nolan decided to film the movie in the IMAX format, for all scenes but dialogue scenes, where 70mm cameras and 35mm cameras were used instead, much like how the prequel was filmed. Filming began in May and conlcuded in October 2021. The Principal photography started in April 10th, 2021. They used Ellis Island as Arkham Island and Arkham Asylum once more, Breakers Mansion as Wayne Manor. They filmed in Chicago in June, NYC in July, Dayton, Ohio in August, and other locations. Filming ended in October 23rd, 2017. 'Design' The Batsuit was made by using a spandex suit, 10 pound gloves with spikes on the sides, and a cowl made just for Matt Bomer. The Robinsuit was made the same way, just without a cowl. The Batmobile returned, and a red motorcycle was used for Robin's motorcycle. Marketing It began marking in 2022, with various designs drawn. In 2022, in the beginning of April, a website was created for the movie. It only had a hand drawn picture of Robin, like last time. On the first friday of July, a 10 minute preview was attached to the movie. It was the chase scene from the Hospital. The Next Day, the teaser trailer was released. It gained 12,000 views on Youtube within the first week. The next day, the second movie trailer was revealed, and it quickly gained 1 million views on Youtube. In November, the second trailer was released and it gained 4 million views. They started mass promoting in March, where they revealed posters, 2 new trailers, and character bios. The Movie webstie was updated, and by May, the sequel became the hot topic. Release Critical response Film review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gave The Knight of Gotham ''A 89% approval rating, with critics praising the backstory, the Villians, the wonderful usage of Robin, which critic praise and the introduction of Barbara Gordon. One critic had to say this, " The introduction of Robin in The Knight of Gotham was good enough, but this takes him to a whole new universe. It's much better then the Batman Forever/Batman and Robin character played by Chris O'Donnell. Bringing in a wonderful background, similar to Robin John Blake in ''The Dark Knight Rises,''and a good personality, this movie will be much worse if it didn't have Robin. " Metacritic gave the movie a 78 out of 100, saying it had some faults with the villains, and Vicki Vale wasn't needed, but still enjoyable. Box office ''The Knight of Gotham opened June 10th, 2023 in the United States and Canada in 4,423 theaters, 75 including IMAX theaters. The Film ranked at the top in its opening weekend and grossing $85 million. The Movie was considered to be a wonderful Summer blockbuster. Home media The DVD of The Knight of Gotham was released on December 15, 2023, in both single disc and two-disc deluxe editions on DVD. Awards It won Academy Awards for Best Art Direction, Best Film Editing, and Best Director. Soundtrack COMING SOON Inspirations *''Batman Begins'' - The Music , Scarecrow being in Arkham, and the releasing the fear gas in Gotham part *Batman: Arkham Asylum/City - the Batsuit is based on this, and Scarecrow's costume is based on this. *Batman #386 - Black Mask's origin story From This Wiki *The Batman (2016 film) - I would never have been able to make this film if I hadn't read this first. That's how I choose Black Mask as a villian. Themes *Family - Family is an important theme in the movie. Bruce is trying to be a father, and this movie somewhat focuses on the relationship between Bruce and Dick. *Jealously - Roman is jealous of Bruce, and this is imporant in the flashbacks *Fear - This movie exposes that everyone has fear and that it can break people down to their true nature. Soundtrack COMING SOON Quotes Sequel After the release of the movie, a Warner Bros. representive revealed that there would be a third movie called The Knight of Shadows. Joss Whendon Comfrimed this. Category:Movies Category:Batman Movies Category:PG-13